


Dual Keys

by GenericAnimeOtaku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23385259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericAnimeOtaku/pseuds/GenericAnimeOtaku
Summary: It feels like just yesterday they were sent on their first mission.Now here they were.Fighting back to back.Together as one.
Relationships: Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Dual Keys

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a while ago after listening to the The Other Promise/Vector to the Heavens fusion in KHIII. Doesn't have to be interpreted as shipping but hey, these two are just too cute together anyway.

The moment his foot stepped onto the battlefield, he knew he was ready. Perhaps it was just the sound of metal clashing on metal in the open air, or maybe the crisped rock and barren grounds to show for his old friend's desperate struggle, igniting some form of unresolved anger within him as well. Either way he was pissed, and it was as simple as that.

Roxas didn't even wait for Sora to lead the charge into battle; simply sprinting past the other as soon as the chance arose.

"Saïx!"

Oathkeeper and Oblivion flared like whirling rotors in his grip as he shot across the rocky battlefield, aim set straight on the blue haired man. His attack was briefly parried by the larger man's claymore, however the anger that fueled his heart refused to let up as he dished out strike after strike.

Metal clanged on metal as Saïx was pushed backwards, doing everything in his ability to either block the attacks or dodge them. He grit his teeth and grunted.

Roxas ducked under a swipe by the claymore and struck Saïx from below, sending the man careening upwards. Oathkeeper and Oblivion lit up in synchronisation, hurling combo attack after combo attack with each strike being increasingly more devastating than the last. This was it. The time he spent waiting for a moment like this, a moment where he could finally unleash the unbridled rage stored within his heart all this time, there was no way in _hell_ he wasn't going to go all out for it.

He thought back to all the times Saïx had mistreated him – mistreated _them_ back in the organization. All the orders, all of the abuse, all the way from the minor times he was berated for completing a report late to being ordered to keep doing as he was told, without any opportunity to ask questions about the whereabouts of his friends, and he channelled it all through his heart and right into his keyblades.

Finally, Saïx managed to land a hit on him, the power of the Berserker amplifying the attack by a considerable margin. Roxas gasped in surprise at the force of the hit as he was sent hurling back across the battlefield, only to be caught by something far softer than the sturdy rock outcrops he was expecting.

"I gotcha!"

Xion grit her teeth as the heels of her boots landed on the ground, digging up trenches as they slowed to a stop. She let the blond stand back upright on his own before wiping a bead of sweat away from her brow. "You alright?"

The undiluted rage within him had settled at once as Roxas let a relieved smile form on his face. "Xion…"

"So, you really do remember me then…" the raven haired girl muttered with her own smile. She sighed. "I'm glad…"

"As if I'd ever forget you," Roxas replied. His attention was suddenly drawn towards Saïx who was still on the other side of the battlefield, breathing hard and seemingly grateful for the break in combat. Roxas scowled.

"Wait," Xion interrupted, stopping him before he could charge again. "I know you're probably capable of handling him on your own, but you're not the only one who's been waiting for a chance like this. What do ya say we take him together?"

Roxas' eyes widened at the proposition, but he grinned nevertheless. "Heh, for once, that's an idea I like!"

The two keybearers nodded towards each other. Roxas formed Oathkeeper and Oblivion back into his grip before leaping away while Xion began treading towards the blue haired man.

Watching him, seeing him there, doing the dirty work for once instead of commanding it on others only propelled her to move faster. Her brows furrowed as a bright light formed in her right hand, a claymore identical to her enemy's emerging from it a moment later.

"Saïx!"

Saïx's head jerked up at the call, locking blue eyes onto gold. Even the yell itself felt so _freeing_ , so _liberating_. Here was the man who had caused her so much despair and grief in the organization, and adding onto that all the times he'd called her defective or useless, all of it was now culminating in this exact moment, the emotions selling up inside of her. Perhaps it was just irony that she was also experiencing the Berserker's rage from copying Saïx's ability, a sort of poetic justice.

Despite being a Nobody, it was safe to say she'd never felt more _alive._

Xion let out a cry as she dashed forward. The claymore was much heavier in her hands than the keyblade she was used to, but it packed a comparatively larger punch to compensate. 

She swung, meeting Saïx's swing in the middle and forcing the two claymores into a stalemate. Neither side backed down, but still she couldn't keep from grinning.

"I've been waiting a _long_ time for this!"

Breaking off from the tug of war, Xion quickly rolled to the side and sent a quick barrage of attacks that pushed the Luna Diviner back. Her left hand lit up, first with red, then white, and finally yellow as she summoned wave after wave of Firaga, Blizzaga, and Thundaga, each spell stunning the man and lining him up for the next wave. With one final spell, she rushed up to him and cracked a fierce blow across his chest with the claymore.

Saïx was hurled backwards once again, however this time Roxas appeared behind him and stopped his fall short through the use of his dual keyblades. Still stunned by Xion's attack, he could do nothing as the blond's strikes damaged him heavily, sending him further into the air.

Joining Roxas in the fight this time, Xion leapt into the air and pelted the man with her own barrage of attacks. The two yelled as they fought, releasing all the emotions that were held inside them for so long.

Finally, Saïx managed to recover for the split second necessary to bat Roxas away with his claymore and kick Xion back to the ground. A dangerous aura surged forth from his figure as tendrils of darkness swirled around him, rising up into the air and then disappearing just as quickly as they were being formed.

Roxas didn't let up, rapidly executing an aerial recovery and pretty soon he was fighting face to face with the Luna Diviner again. The power behind their attacks had increased dramatically, creating noticeable shockwaves in the air wherever their blades collided.

Saïx landed another heavy blow on the blond, sending him sprawling backwards as Oathkeeper and Oblivion were hurled into the air.

"Heal!"

Xion cast the spell quickly, only watching the green aura appear around the blond for a split second before leaping into the air, the claymore abandoned. Her fingers nimbly grabbed hold of the two keyblades and she swung viciously at Saïx. The bedrock below them was immediately crushed, sending fragmented stone into the sky as she drove him down into the earth.

Roxas joined them again, now armed with the discarded claymore which he put to good use in taking the elder man down. This time, however, Saïx managed to recover much more quickly, parrying their attacks at once before he spun around, his claymore glowing bright blue with the power fusing into it.

Roxas grunted as he was sent back again, but his feet managed to locate the ground and he only slid a fair distance away before stopping. He glanced around and quickly located Xion. She motioned her head towards Saïx before glancing back, and they couldn't help but grin at each other.

Rushing back in, Roxas summoned his dual keyblades back in hand as the claymore dispersed into light. The blades clashed against Saïx's, with neither side making noticeable progress in the deadlock just as he expected. Saïx's powers had risen considerably in the past few clashes, meaning a different sort of approach would be needed.

"Hey," he began with a smirk, "you have no idea how long I've been wanting to beat the crap outta you. It's just too bad you're not putting up much of a fight!"

Roxas threw another cocky grin on his face as the darkness around Saïx effectively multiplied in strength and number. Readying his legs, he suddenly broke free from the stalemate and dashed to the side before he could be sliced in two. He didn't even need to turn around to know that the blue haired man was hot on his tail, nor did he worry when the ground beneath his feet began to glow with bright, white circles.

At last, Roxas jumped out and landed on solid rock. Spinning around, he crossed his keyblades and slashed Saïx across the chest, sending the man hurtling back into what was now practically a field of light.

Saïx grunted as he landed. His eyes zeroed in on Roxas, but just as he began to charge, an unseeable force seemed to be pulling him backwards faster than he could escape it. His eyes widened, now noticing the vortex that sat in the middle of the field of light.

"Holy!"

Xion clasped her hands together as pillars of light shot up around Saïx in seemingly random order. The moment one managed to hit him he hissed as the light radiated through him, knocking him into the line of another pillar of light until eventually he was trapped being pelted from pillar to pillar.

Roxas watched the spectacle with amusement as he walked up to the raven haired girl. "Here," he said, offering her an elixir.

"Huh?" Xion broke her concentration away for a second to notice his hand. She smiled gratefully as she accepted it, using her other hand to wipe a bead of sweat from her brow. "Thanks… you know, for a second I thought you weren't going to make it out of there in time."

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't getting out of there easily," Roxas replied with a short chuckle. He downed one of his own potions, and they stood silently resting as the sounds of Saïx's pained and angered cries became more intense by the second. After all the time he'd spent tormenting their short lives, it was pretty amusing finally being able to get some revenge.

Xion let out a breath as she turned her focus back to the task at hand. "That spell isn't going to go on much longer, but the light should have weakened him enough."

"I see." Roxas narrowed his eyes as Oathkeeper and Oblivion sprung back into his hands, Xion summoning her own keyblade a moment later. "What do you say we end this now then?"

She nodded, grinning at the words. "I'll follow your lead."

Roxas watched carefully as the pillars of light began to fade, but had already dove forward before the remnants disappeared. His dual keyblades slashed at Saïx, not giving the man any chance to recover. Not only that, every time he finished a combo, Xion would take over until he was ready to engage again. As a result of their teamwork, Saïx was trapped in a never ending loop that held him suspended in the air by their attacks.

"Ha! Even Infernal Engines are tougher than this!"

"I'd say! This doesn't even compare to fighting a Neoshadow!"

Roxas and Xion poured more energy into their attacks until at last Saïx was forced to retaliate with all of his power. His claymore swung around fast, knocking them both away on opposite sides of him. His eyes glowed pure white at this point as tendrils of darkness shot out at breakneck speeds.

Roxas glanced over at Xion and nodded.

"Ars Arcanum!"

The darkness vaporized as the two keybearers performed a chain combination attack, trapping Saïx in the middle of it. Roxas' twin keyblades swung effortlessly through the air, inflicting more damage with every hit he performed. Xion, though down a keyblade, put more strength into her attacks to try and keep up with him.

A wave of darkness shot out from Saïx, knocking the two of them back once more. They grinned.

"Sonic Blade!"

Saïx growled as he felt twin keyblades pierce him from the front at the same time a single keyblade pierced him from behind. Just as he was recovering, the keybearers struck again, only in the opposite direction.

Roxas and Xion didn't waver, switching positions every time they ran through Saïx. In fact, they might've even started having a bit of fun doing it. It was just like old times again, defeating heartless on missions, except this time their enemy was a real _heartless_.

By the time Saïx interrupted their combined attack for the third time, they didn't even hesitate on what to do next.

"Strike Raid!"

Roxas threw Oblivion while Xion threw the Kingdom Key. The blades sailed through the air, stunning Saïx upon impact before continuing past him. Roxas and Xion leapt into the air, grabbing the Kingdom Key and Oblivion respectively as they now eyed the dazed man.

Xion turned to Roxas, though he already knew what she had in mind.

"You're finished!"

"I won't give in!"

All three keyblades lit up as the keybearers spun around back to back. Before Saïx even realized what hit him, he had already been slashed through a countless number of times, with that number only rising by the second. The keyblades whirled around even faster as Roxas and Xion poured more power into the attack, this time ensuring they wouldn't be interrupted.

"Y'know… shouldn't you be there helping them or something?" Lea asked, watching with a bit of uncertainty as his two best friends beat up his old best friend.

Sora grinned, rubbing his head sheepishly as he watched the spectacle as well. "Uhh… y'know, maybe I'll let those two take care of this one…"


End file.
